A Little Diabetic
by Foxfiregddss
Summary: This is Camdyn's first time to go to school, she's been homeschool forever. But when she gets to school, a boy starts creeping her out, and even follows her home!
1. Little Therona

**Wow, my second fanfic, and my first still in progress. Well, when and idea gets in your head, it usually runs over the first until you can get it on paper. This is the only story I've ever done that didn't start out as a rough draft on paper with a pencil, so I haven't gone back to add anything like details, etc. like I normally would. Well, what you see is what you get, so I hope you like it!**

**CH. 1- Little Therona**

Camdyn finished pricking her finger and looked down at the tiny machine for the result. The screen showed an 89, a good number. Camdyn put away the monitor in her purse and dropped the small, bloodied test strip into the trash can. She stepped away from the wall she'd been standing against and out into the sun.

The light glinted off her long, wavy brown hair. Her blue eyes shone with the happiness that seemed to radiate from her every day. She was alive for another day, she thought, and she was ready to tackle it. Books resting on her hip, she set out for her first class.

This was the first year her mother had allowed her to go to school. She'd been home schooled since she was able to be in school. Camdyn had finally convinced her mother that she would be able to take care of herself and control her diabetes while she was away from home. Her mother had to be poked and prodded a lot, but her father was on her side and helped her convince her mother that a bit of independence would do Carwyn a whole lot of good. It had taken a few days to find some people she could be friends with, but once the school population had gotten used to her ways, they'd seemed to accept her with wide open arms. She'd only been there two weeks, but she had plenty of friends and often spent her lunch times and periods between classes laughing with them.

Her first class of the day was College Algebra and Trig., a class she was pretty good at since her mother was a math teacher at another high school and taught the same thing (her dad had helped her weasel into a school her mother didn't teach at, all a part of the independence thing). Carwyn went to her locker and gathered up her calculator and her math notebook. The school was Gavilan View High School, and it was an open campus. Rows of classrooms stood with their metal doors to the elements, but almost nobody minded. On good days a teacher could leave the door open, and that's exactly what her math teacher did this day.

"Okay class, open your notebooks to a clean page and we'll get started on chapter six," her teacher, Mrs. Carasoni, said.

Camdyn wrote notes as Mrs. Carasoni scribbled on the bored. Everyone in the class looked up as someone entered the door.

"Alden, class started ten minutes ago. Could you at least try to show up on time once in your life? I mean, you've missed a whole week!" Her teacher scolded.

Alden looked at Mrs. Carasoni with golden eyes, through long, dark lashes. His pale face looked beautiful as he smiled at her and responded, "Mrs. Carasoni, it is wonderful to see you, too. Jackson took sick, is all. I am sorry I caused an inconvenience." Jackson was Alden's sickly brother. He was the same age, but he didn't come to school often, and it seemed he drug himself out of bed only on the worst days— what was the point of that?

"Oh, go sit down. We're starting chapter six today." Alden was Mrs. Carasoni's best student, so she let most things slide when he was concerned.

Alden walked towards his seat. This was the first time Camdyn was able to see him up close. His dark brown hair fell around his face, almost like a lion's mane. He had long eyes and a defined nose, and his lips curved softly, almost cherub-like, but more sexy and manly. He was tall, and he wore nice clothes most of the time. Today he wore a mahogany, long-sleeve shirt that opened up a little ways, enough to be comfortable but not enough to land him in trouble for the dress code, and a pair of black jeans that fit him well.

She stared as he moved towards his seat in front of her, and his eyes shot up to stare back into hers. His gold eyes burned into Camdyn's blue ones, and she blushed and looked away, embarrassed she got caught, but he continued to stare at her. Her face warmed beneath his gaze, but it was thankfully broken as he sat in his seat and turned towards the front. He lounged in his seat, looking calm, but Camdyn could feel the tension between them. She could barely pay attention enough to write down a few spare notes.

The bell rang and she gathered up her stuff fairly quickly. Camdyn could feel Alden glaring at her back as she left the classroom. Once outside, under the heat of the sun, she felt better. One of her new friends, Jane, joined her as she walked. They laughed and talked about how Jane's little brothers got in trouble yesterday for fighting over a fluff ball from the dryer.

"Hey Camdyn, are you gonna go to the spring dance?" Jane asked.

"No, I don't think so. Mom's already uptight about me spending the _day_ away from home that I doubt I'll be able to do anything during the night."

"Why's she so protective of you?" Jane queried.

"It's because of my diabetes. If I'm not careful, I could have an attack. Her heart's in the right place, Jane. She's just trying to keep me safe and be the best mother she can." Camdyn answered.

"Ok, well, if you want to go, you have two weeks to try and convince her, ok?" Jane started to leave towards her next class.

"I'll try," Camdyn called after her.

Camdyn turned around to walk towards her own class and made it before the bell rang. Again, she had Alden in her class. His look implied death, but his stance was again comfortable. It was like he dared her to do something, to try and do anything. She was glad her seat was across the room from him this time; it made it a bit easier for her to concentrate on the teacher.

"¿Como están, clase?"

"Bien, Señora," the class answered.

"Bien, bien. Saquen una hoja de papel, por favor."

The class passed by quickly, since Camdyn enjoyed Spanish and forgot all about Alden, except when he was called on to give an answer. His Spanish was very good, but she got the feeling he knew more than he was letting on, that the mistakes he made were on purpose.

Camdyn had to suffer through one more class with him—how come she hadn't known he was in her classes in the first place, had she been sleeping?—but she had a free class away from him before lunch. She was glad he wasn't in her art class; she couldn't draw if she felt uptight.

The lunch bell rang and classes emptied of students and teachers, both starving and ready to eat. Camdyn went through the school store to buy some Ramen noodles, one of her favorite packaged foods, and used the microwaves the school store provided to make it hot. She walked out to the main courtyard, and sat down with her friends at their usual spot, under the shade of a large tree.

"Hey Camdyn!" they called.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Jane here's just trying to get everyone to go to the dance," David pointed over his shoulder.

Camdyn laughed, "She tried to get me to go too."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Ariel added, "It's only a dance."

They laughed and talked all lunch, and Camdyn checked her blood sugar again. The insulin shot she took this morning was working, the number was only a little bit higher, but still normal. Camdyn had two more classes with Alden and his death glare and two by herself before school ended.

Camdyn made it home by bus and had a peanut butter sandwich to keep her blood sugar level, and went up to her room to start on her homework. Both her mom and her dad were still at work, and would be for another hour. Camdyn walked into her room and screamed. There on her bed was Alden, sitting against the wall with one leg straight out and one bent, and his arms behind his head. He smiled cruelly at her and stood up.

Alden walked over to her and pinned her against the shut door, "Who do you think you are? Coming into _my_ school, _my_ province, and trying to catch a vampire like _me_? And you are barely even sixteen. Did the Theron think they could outwit _a vampire_ with a mere kid?"

"What?" Camdyn's mouth dried up, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Oh, do not play innocent. You were sent her to try and kill me, were you not, you little Therona? You come around here smelling like blood to lure me into a trap. Well, looks like you were not expecting me here yet, because no one is here to save you when I kill you. Was that it? You lure me into this house and then the Therons would destroy me? How much did they pay you?" He breathed down her neck as he bent over it.

"Please, I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"Do not lie!" He smashed his fist into the door, inches away from her face. The door buckled, and the outline of his hand was imbedded into the heavy door. His teeth flashed in anger, and his fangs showed through his curled lips, "Liars deserve death without mercy, they are worse than scum!"

"I'm telling you the truth!" Camdyn had her hands over her head in an innate form of protection.

Alden looked into her eyes, burning into them, trying to find the truth. Then his black eyes changed into shock, and then internal anger as he realized she told the truth.

"Shit!" He cursed himself. He turned from her, his hand behind his neck, and walked across the room. He turned back to point at her, "You stay away from me. I do not care what you are. Innocent or not, I will kill you the next time I see you."

"What?" Camdyn was still confused.

Alden made for the window, but Camdyn called out, "No, wait!"

He ignored her and set his foot upon the window sill.

"Please?" she whispered.

Alden froze. He stayed like that for so long she thought he was waiting for her to say something, but he pulled his foot out of the window, turned, and walked back to her.

"I could kill you, you know that?" His eyes were softer now, almost pitiful.

Camdyn nodded.

"And yet you ask me to stay?"

She nodded again.

"Do you know what I am?" He laid his cold hand upon her cheek. It felt like an ice pack had just been set against her cheek.

Camdyn nodded, glancing at his mouth before looking down at her foot.

"I am a monster, that is what I am. I am a monster!" Alden turned away, "I come in here scaring an innocent girl because I actually think she is trying to kill me, and _I_ threaten to kill_ her_! Who the hell do I think I am?" His brows scrunched in frustration, and he rested his forehead on his fist.

Camdyn put her hand on his shoulder, and he stiffened.

Over his shoulder he said, "Do not get too close to me," and he was gone.

**So that's the first chappy done! If you all want to see what Alden looks like, just go to **

images./imgres?imgurlwww1./filethumbviewapprove/1986707/2/istockphoto1986707longhairedmodel.jpg&imgrefurl/filecloseup/gender/male/men/1986707longhairedmodel.php?id1986707&h380&w253&sz23&hlen&start1&um1&tbnidJuGAg7p0C9YWwM:&tbnh123&tbnw82&prev/images?qlong+haired+models&um1&hlen&rlsRNWG,RNWG:2004-18,RNWG:en&saN

**Long link, I know, but he's sexy, ain't he? Anyway, a few things to explain. Alden means "old friend" in Greek, so that's where his name came from (because, of course he's really old, and I thought the friend part was kind of ?coincidental?, being as he could kill any friend he had if he didn't watch himself). I'm modeling Camdyn off of my friend, Camdyn, except I am sure I don't have the personality right. Camdyn's a REALLY nice person, there is barely anyone who doesn't like her, but I have to use whatever personality works for the story, so Camdyn, if you're reading this, I know it's not you, but we still love you anyway!**


	2. You're Diabetic?

**Second Chappy's out now, great! Oh, something I didn't explain before, Theron means "hunter" in Latin, and you'll learn more about them in later chapters.**

**I didn't say a disclaimer in the first chapter, sorry, but then again, I'm not using any of the characters from Twilight, only some ideas, but...**

**Diclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, nor did I make up some of the ideas, I'm just borrowing them!**

**CH.2- You're Diabetic?**

Alden didn't come to class for another week. Camdyn wasn't sure if it was because he was trying to avoid her or for some other reason. Camdyn couldn't stop think about the Therons he mentioned. Who were they? And was Alden really a vampire? She remembered him how he looked in her room, still wearing the mahogany shirt and black pants, his golden eyes dark.

Camdyn found herself drawing eyes in her notebooks, and huge, golden, mysterious ones that seemed to change to black in her art class. She would draw the eyes all during her classes, not paying attention to her teachers.

Camdyn sat on a bench during lunch and didn't hear anyone approach.

"Camdyn?" her art teacher looked over her shoulder at the half shadowed face on her paper.

"Huh?" she continued putting pencil to paper and shading with her finger.

"You've drawn these same eyes for two days. Can't you draw something else?"

Camdyn looked up, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Could you please say that again?"

"Camdyn, is there something wrong? You keep drawing those eyes, and nothing else."

Camdyn looked down at her paper, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that."

The young art teacher sat down next to her. She studied Camdyn's paper and back to her face, "Alden's eyes are spectacular, aren't they?"

"What?" Camdyn looked at her suspiciously, "How'd you know they were his?"

"Honey, I'm an art teacher. It's my job to look for beauty. But I also know that obsessions are useless. They don't get you anywhere. We all can have crushes and such, but is a guy you've known for less than a week worth all this attention?"

Camdyn sighed, "I guess you're right. He just seems so… mysterious, that's all."

"Don't they all?"

Carwyn spent the rest of the day trying to get her mind off of the mysterious Alden. _He won't be coming back anyway_, Camdyn told herself, _I know what he is now. I'm a threat to him. It's not like people will believe me if I told them, but he won't take any chances._

So it was a surprise to her when Alden came back to class a week later. Camdyn left her friend at the door of her math class. She laughed as she entered the class and waited a second to let her eyes adjust. She glanced at her seat, and stared.

Alden was lounging in her seat, just sitting there like he belonged. Camdyn slowly walked over to her chair, staring the whole time. He looked up and gave her a smile.

"You're in my seat," she mumbled.

"I am aware of that."

Camdyn looked straight in his eyes, started. Her breath hitched and she couldn't tear her gaze away from his. He laughed at her, and his eyes crinkled up, but it was enough to break the trance.

"Fine," she said, and sat down him his desk. She could hear his laughter behind her.

The teacher walked in and took a double take, but let it slide, like everything that involved Alden.

Alden leaned close to her and whispered in her ear so only she could hear it, "I just wanted to be the one staring at you this time."

Camdyn blushed and kept staring straight ahead. She could still hear him chuckling. Camdyn kept squirming under his gaze for the rest of the class, and he would keep laughing at her. She tried to move as little as possible so he wouldn't laugh at her, but her stillness elicited his laughter also.

When the bell rang, she turned around in her seat and gave a short-lived glare. He'd caught her face in his hand and held her chin for a long moment. He gave her a wicked grin. Camdyn slapped his hand away and grabbed up her books.

He caught up to her and walked beside her to their next class, and again switched seats, this time just to sit next to her.

"¿Como estas?" He asked her.

"No estoy bien porque tu eres un idiota que me esta molestando."

He laughed at her answer. "Si señorita, pero no puedo dejar de mirarte."

She blushed and looked away.

"Camdyn, Alden, if you two can't pay attention, I could just send you both out of class."

The rest of the day passed much in the same fashion, Alden moving to sit next to her, and even sitting under the tree with her and her friends. School ended and she arrived home, relieved she didn't have to see him anymore. She found herself a banana to eat, and went upstairs to her room.

Camdyn dropped her books when she entered her room, for Alden was again sitting on her bed. This time he didn't get up.

"What are you doing here? You scared me!" Camdyn bent down to pick up her books.

"I have decided to figure out who you are. You are definitely not a Therona, but you smell like blood. You know I am a vampire, but yet you do not go telling everybody."

Camdyn snorted, "Who would believe me that paranormal beings aren't just fiction, and that the hottest guy in school is really a vampire?" His eyebrow lifted at that. Camdyn eyed him warily, "Why are you really here?"

"You intrigue me," he said simply.

"I intrigue you? You're the mysterious paranormal monster, aren't you? What am I to you?" Camdyn asked.

"You are the one who confuses me. I am normally a pretty good judge of people, but I guessed who you were, and I was wrong. You go to school reeking of the smell of blood, and I do not know why. Do you go around cutting yourself?" He was up off the bed and beside her in seconds. He grabbed up her arm with his cold hands and pulled back the sleeve, searching, but he didn't find what he was looking for. "See? I am wrong again."

"Well," she gulped, "I guess I'm sorry you can't figure me out."

"I am sorry too," he was back on the bed.

Stumbling, she asked, "Can… can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," he said lazily.

"Well, I guess I just want to know… if the smell of blood makes you…crazy?" she swallowed.

"Very," he eyed her.

Camdyn was twiddling her thumbs now, a crease in her brow, "Well, then can I ask you to leave?"

"Why?"

"The…smell…of blood…Can you just please leave, only for a minute."

"What are you going to do?" he stood up from the bed and stalked over to her.

"I need to check my blood sugar. I have to check it every time I come home, incase I have to take some insulin," she looked at him.

"Blood sugar? Insulin? You are a diabetic?" he wasn't expecting that.

"I have type 1, childhood diabetes. Could you just leave for a second? You can come back in a few minutes."

Alden nodded and moved to the window. Before he disappeared, he said, "Be sure to burn the test strip."

Camdyn ran to the window and looked out, but he wasn't there. She stuck her head back inside and dug her machine out of her purse. She opened a test strip and put it in the machine. She then took out a needle and pricked her finger. She squeezed a drop of blood out and touched it to the test strip. She waited a few seconds before the machine beeped once and read 83. She sucked on her finger and out her kit back together, removing the test strip. She went downstairs, dug in a drawer in the kitchen, and found matches. Lighting one, she dropped it into her mom's ceramic incense bowl with the test strip, and watched as it and her dried blood burned. She ran upstairs, and he was in her room again.

"Forget about something?"

"What?" Camdyn was confused.

Alden walked over to her and took up her finger, and his hands were like ice as he held it. A tiny drop of blood was on the tip.

"You… you came back before I could do anything about it." Camdyn stammered.

"Maybe I did not want you to do anything about it," he moved her finger close to his lips, but didn't lick up the blood. He curled her hand into a fist and rested it under his chin, all the while staring into her blue eyes.

Camdyn's breathing became fast, and heat surged up her neck. His coldness didn't seem to matter as he placed his hand upon her neck, "So much blood ready for the taking. I could kill you now and make it look like something happened. I would be gone from this stupid town before anyone would find out."

"But you wouldn't." Camdyn looked him straight in the eyes.

"How do you know?"

"If you had wanted to, you would not even have left the room. You see blood, it's there for you to take, and I wouldn't be able to fight you off, yet you don't even taste it. I'm sure you're not the kind to torture your victims; you wouldn't be able to bear it. You're too good of a person…vampire." Camdyn uncurled her hand and placed it on his cheek. Their eyes couldn't stop staring at each others, and Alden slowly dipped his head to hers.

Their lips met in a tentative kiss, eyes open. Camdyn kissed him back and the passion intensified. Their lips locked in a second, deep, passionate kiss before Alden pulled away. His eyes searched her face slowly, and he kissed her again. Camdyn had to break off for air, but smiled against his lips.

A door opened and shut downstairs, and Camdyn's head turned a tiny bit before Alden caught it and brought her lips back to his. Freezing hands on both sides of her burning cheeks, Alden kissed her one last time before he disappeared.

"Camdyn!" her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming, mom!"

**That spanish conversation they had, this is the translation:**

**Alden: "How are you?"**

**Camdyn: "I'm not good because you're and idiot who's annoying me."**

**Alden: "Yes (miss?), but I can't stop looking at you."**


	3. Day at the Beach

**Hey all! If you haven't noticed yet, Alden doesn't use ANY contractions when he talks. Everyone else does, but he doesn't. He is more archaic, older, and so his language reflects that a lot of the time. There are some exceptions, like when he says "shoot" when someone wants to ask him a question. I dunno, I like the mixing of archaic and contemporary, it's what makes him Alden. (If any of you spot Alden using a contraction, please alert me! I will still make author mistakes, it's normal, but I try to find them before I update the story)**

**CH. 3- Day at the Beach**

Her mother waited for her at the bottom of the stairs and hugged her as soon as she came down, "So, how was school?"

"It was fine, mom."

"And you're blood sugar?" Her mother asked.

Camdyn sighed, "That was good too. I tested an 83 not too long ago."

"Good, good. Do you need any help with your homework?"

"Mom, if you don't stop all this babying, I'll never be able to do anything for myself when I grow up and move out!" Camdyn joked with her mother.

"Oh, I hope you never move out. You know you're my baby."

"Yes, mom, I do."

Her mom made dinner while Camdyn stumbled through her vague math notes, most of it was just covered in eyes, or like today's notes, nothing was written at all. Camdyn finally decided she'd have to read the math book, and she eventually got her homework done. Dinner was spinach ravioli, Camdyn's favorite.

A week went by and Alden didn't show up in her room again. He was always at school, but sat in his normal seat during classes, and didn't sit with her and her friends during lunch either. It was only by chance that she was able to run into him (outside of class) on Friday morning.

He was leaning against his locker, people watching, when Camdyn spotted him. He'd spotted her also and stood up to move away.

"No you don't," she mumbled under her breath.

He kept walking faster, but Camdyn threw her book at him. He dodged it, but it gave her enough time to catch up to him.

"Can't show your vampire powers in front of everyone, huh?" she alluded to the speed he had.

He turned around to face her, "I could go so fast I would basically just disappear."

"But you won't. You know you have a whole bunch of fan girls watching who would notice if you did."

"You are too smart for me. Now, if you will excuse me…" Alden turned around, but Camdyn grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"You follow me home, disappear for a week, then kiss me, and now you're avoiding me! I want to know what's going on. What the hell makes you think you can play with me like that?"

Alden sighed, "Do you want to ditch?"

"What?" Camdyn was expecting something different, a poor explanation maybe, but not that.

"Do you want to ditch with me?"

"Will you tell me what's going on?"

He turned around to face her, "Yes."

Ten minutes later they were cruising down the highway in his black Porsche 911 Turbo. He was going more than ninety miles per hour, but then again, so was the rest of the traffic.

"Why is everyone soo slow?" Alden mumbled under his breath.

Camdyn was stiff in her seat, fear written on her face, and her hand gripped the dashboard with white knuckles. "Slow?! Slow?? How fast do you think you're going?!" she yelled at him.

Alden looked over at her and laughed, "Relax. I will not get into a crash or anything."

"Watch the god damned road, idiot!!"

"Camdyn, do you really thing I would get into a crash?" He had been staring at her since he'd first looked at her.

"At the rate you're going, I'll be dead in ten seconds! Slow down!" Camdyn hissed at him.

"Oh, alright." Alden pressed on the brake and tried to slow down, but traffic around him kept going faster, and he actually had to speed up to ninety again. He didn't seem too sad about it, either.

Suddenly the car turned and Camdyn screamed, but she felt pretty stupid when she found out it was just Alden getting off the interstate. He laughed at her fright, but slowed down to eighty to appease her. They went down a few side roads, and Alden eventually turned off to park.

The scene before her was wonderful. The sun was shining and waves were washing up against the beach. There was almost no one around, only a mother and her daughter playing in the sand far off to the right. Camdyn could smell the salt and the sand in the air, and in a stupor, she opened her door. She had luckily worn flip-flops and her favorite orange skirt and a white blouse for the warm day, but she hadn't thought she'd go to the beach.

Then she remembered all the vampire stories and looked around for Alden. He stood right behind her, under the glare of the sun with a pair of sexy sun glasses on.

"Why aren't you burning up, or whatever it is you vampires do?" Camdyn asked him.

Alden threw his head back and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Camdyn asked.

"It is just soo funny how you humans believed those stories. Vampires made them up centuries ago, and yet you all still think they are true."

"What are you talking about?"

Alden took Camdyn's hand and led her down to the beach. He'd gotten a basket and a large la out of the back of his car before they'd set out, almost as if he knew they'd end up here. He pulled a flannel blanket out of the basket and laid it out. He they proceeded to open the umbrella and shove it into the sand so they had shade. He sat down under the umbrella and pulled Camdyn down beside him.

"Shall I start at the beginning?" Alden asked.

"Yes, that would help immensely," Camdyn said, exasperated.

"Many, many centuries ago, vampires came into existence. No one knows how or exactly when, but they were still new vampires, and they went on a rampage for blood. They killed thousands of people, and made even more. It was war on earth. So, the Theron were made…"

Camdyn interrupted, "You called me a little Therona, back in my room…"

Alden pressed his cold finger against her lips, "Yes, I did. Theron means hunter in Latin, therefore, a Therona is a female hunter. Their language, at the time, was more basic, and not as civilized, so the name did not come around for many more centuries, but that is getting off the point. The Theron's job was to find ways to exterminate these vampires, and they did a great job… for a while. The vampires grew up; they got smarter, more able to control the blood lust.

"A group of vampires were made, to formulate order among the vampires, and peace with the Theron. That also worked quite well, but again, only for a while. Vampires began to rebel against the group, or the Farvardin, as they were called, and massacres happened again. The Theron stepped up and again tried to exterminate the vampires, but the older ones went into hiding.

"Certain things seemed to work at repelling vampires: light, garlic," he laughed before he said the next one, "wooden stakes. The truth is that garlic worked because a young vampire's senses are heightened, so just about anything that smelled strongly was most terrible to smell. Wooden stakes, ha! These worked also because they were great at making a vampire lose its blood, so when the sun came up, the blood burned away.

"See," he continued, "It is only the blood that burns. Everything else, well, it is just flesh. With a young vampire, the blood is closer to the skin, and is easier to burn, so they stayed out of the sun. This is where you humans get the 'they burn in the sun' idea."

"So, that stuff just works on young ones? Then you're not young." Camdyn looked at him with a quirk in her brow.

Alden laughed, "No, I am not. But I am not old by vampire standards either."

"How old are you?" Camdyn asked.

"Oh, about five hundred years old. I do not keep track anymore, but if you want to know exactly, I was born in 1453, in France, to a poor farmer. I was made into a vampire in 1471, when I was 18 years old. I am old enough to go out into the sun, but my eyes," he tapped his glasses, "still need to be protected.

"Anyway, the older vampires thought it best to let the Theron believe that these tactics worked on all vampires, and so life went on quite well after that. There were, of course, a few vampires who got carried away, and the Theron would come to kill them. If they were able to spill a lot of the vampire's blood and then expose it to the sun, they could kill it, but most escaped before anything happened. They laid low and learned their lesson.

"Well, after a few more centuries, the older vampires wanted to make new vampires, but they knew the blood lust they would have had. So, new vampires were rarely created, and when they were, they were cautious. Of course some created them and set them loose, and then the Theron showed up, but most were pretty careful. I was made by one of these newer vampires. He was old by the time he made me, but I guess I can say I am part of the third generation," Alden chuckled. "My teacher took great care to teach me things: safety, how to make it look like a robbery when I took a victim, and other things I do not care to dwell on."

"Is that what you meant when you said you could kill me and make it look like something had happened?" Camdyn asked.

Alden sighed, "Yes."

Camdyn lay her hand on his arm, "Well, let's not dwell on that anymore. Let's go play in the water, shall we?"

Camdyn was up off the flannel blanket, and took off for the water, leaving her flip-flops behind. The first wave met her feet with a cold shock, but it felt good against the warm day. When she got out far enough, she dived into wave after wave, soaking her from head to toe. She laughed as a topless Alden joined her and they splashed in the waves together. He picked her up and kissed her as a wave splashed over them.

As lunch time got closer, more people showed up, and Camdyn got just a little bit apprehensive.

"What is wrong?" Alden asked.

Camdyn smiled as his breath tickled her ear, "I need to eat something. You know, to keep my blood sugar up. And I doubt you've brought anything." A look crossed Alden's face and was gone before Camdyn could figure out what it was, "I don't mean to be a bother, really."

"No, no. You are no bother," he bent down and softly kissed her. "Here, I know just the place to go."

Alden quickly cleaned up the blanket and umbrella, and both of them headed for the car.


	4. Bistro Feasto

**Hey, so I know the chapter name sounds strange and all, but I was playing with words one day and now I can't call it anything else, sorry!**

**CH. 4- Bistro Feasto**

Alden drove her about twenty minutes down the coast past beautiful scenery, but Alden was going so fast, Camdyn was white-knuckled the whole time. Nestled in between a café and an antique store in a small, nice town, lay Bistro Sofia. The door and shutters were painted blue, and the whitewash looked fresh. Smells of fresh baked bread and good food wafted out the door to greet them as they entered. A waitress in a white apron seated them in a booth with a window that looked out on the quaint street.

After a few minutes of studying the menu, the waitress came back to take their orders, "So, what'll it be?"

"I'll have a roast beef sandwich," Camdyn said.

"And for you?" the waitress turned to Alden.

"Oh, just a glass of ice water please," he smiled at her.

"Are you sure about that? You have to eat something. The clam chowder is really great today," she nudged.

"Well then, I guess that will do."

The waitress smiled, wrote down their orders, and left.

Camdyn gave him a look. "I thought vampires didn't eat human food," she laughed at him.

"They do not. I was hoping you would eat it so I will not get into trouble with 'mother' over there."

They both laughed and were still laughing as their food was served. Camdyn enjoyed her roast beef as well as half the bowl of Alden's delicious clam chowder.

"Too bad you can't taste this; it's great!" Camdyn said of the chowder.

"You are just lucky I do not try to taste _anything_!" he joked.

With their lunch finished, Alden took her out for another scary drive, this time they ended up on a beautiful outcropping over the ocean. A lone tree stood on the cliff, and Alden and Camdyn took advantage of the shade and support and sat down under its leaves. Alden leaned against the tree and Camdyn lay against Alden, his arms around her.

"So, why did I never see you at school before?" Alden asked her.

"My mom," Camdyn smiled, "is overly protective. She kept me at home so that she'd be able to help me if anything happened. If my blood sugar goes too high or too low, I could go into shock."

"And who else is a part of your family. I have only heard about your mom so far." Alden ran his fingers through her silky brown hair.

"Well, there's just me, my mom, and my dad. My mom's a teacher at different high school, thank God, and my dad is a computer technician. He's the one who brings in all the money, because a teacher sure doesn't earn much. How about you? You mentioned a Jason before, to Mrs. Carasoni. Is he your brother?"

Alden looked contemplative, "Well, no, not literally. He was created by the same vampire that created me, but he was made only seventy years ago. Of course, my teacher left him in my care only three years after he was made, and I have been taking care of him and teaching him what I know. He does not go to school at all. His blood lust is still too great for him to be able to handle so many people at once, and his blood is still close to his skin, so he stays home, but maybe I can introduce you too sometime."

"It get's lonesome, being at home all the time. You're alone for long periods of time, because your parents are at work, and you just go crazy," Camdyn said in sympathy.

"Did you go crazy?" he asked.

"The truth? Yes, I did. Often. You have no idea of the things I would do to pass the time."

"Like what?"

"Let's just say I was a bad kid and leave it at that," Camdyn laughed.

"Come on, I want to know," he nuzzled her neck, leaving traces of soft kisses.

Camdyn laughed, "Oh, I liked to climb onto the roof and pretend I could fly. I never could, but that didn't stop me from trying, and I set things on fire just to watch them burn…"

"Like what?"

"The furniture," Camdyn laughed. "I almost burnt the house down once, when I decided to set one of the dining room chairs on fire. Too bad my nanny was there and caught me."

"Too bad? I am really happy she did catch you, or I would not have you in my arms right now," Alden turned her head towards him so he could kiss her. Her lips softened as the kiss intensified, and she pressed her hands to his chest.

"Anyway," Camdyn continued, a bit breathless, "my parents took me to see a shrink and he told them it was because I was 'socially deprived'. So, they took me to a kid's club that met both Saturday and Sunday every weekend and on Wednesday evenings, but ever since then my dad's been trying to get my mom to give me more freedom. My going to school was a big step for her, but dad and I won out in the end."

"So, I finally have the Therona's story."

"Can I ask you a question?" Camdyn held his hand in between both of hers.

"Shoot," he said.

"Do you still kill humans? I mean, it doesn't seem like you do, but…"

He smiled down at her, "No. I used to, but I met a group of vampires three hundred years ago who lived off of hunting animals. They showed me I did not have to kill people anymore."

"So what do you… eat?" she didn't know the right word to use.

"Oh, bears, fish. Any animal in the region, really. It took me a long while to stop hunting human's, though. Their blood still tastes better than any animal. Jason started being 'vegetarian' with me, but sometimes I think it was easier for him to make the switch because he was still so young and impressionable."

"'Vegetarian?'" she asked.

"It's our personal joke," he laughed.

"Right," Camdyn smiled at him, "Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course you can."

"Why did you kiss me and then avoid me?"

Alden frowned but answered, "I kissed you because I found myself falling for you, your beauty, and your quirks. I felt an attraction I could not seem to ignore."

"Beautiful? Ha. Pretty maybe, but not beautiful."

"You are beautiful."

Alden turned her face towards him and kissed her deeply. Camdyn reached up to hold his face as his lips captured hers. Breathless, Carwyn finally pulled away.

"How come I'm always the one who has to pull away?" she whined.

Alden laughed at her, "I do not have to breathe, but it is not like I can when I am around you anyway."

Camdyn smiled, but she soon took to searching his face, as if trying to find the answer to a question written on his brow, "So why'd you ignore me?"

Alden took her chin into his hand, making sure she was looking into his eyes, "I am a monster, Camdyn. I could kill you at any moment, for no other reason than I lost my temper, and you could be dead. I wanted to protect you from me."

Camdyn smiled, "Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't protect me from you again."

"I cannot promise that," but he smiled and bent down to kiss her again.

**Yes, I know it's short, but the next one's longer, ok? I promise! I love how it's going, I mean, taking them away from school made this whole part run soo smoothly. My favorite part to write was in the last chapter where Camdyn screams when he turns off the interstate. (lol)**


	5. Scary Spider

**Hey all, my next chappy's out! I love this chappy, it's soo funny!**

**CH. 5- The Scary Spider**

Camdyn shut the door of Alden's car and grimaced towards her house. It was eight o'clock at night, and Camdyn was pretty sure her mother would be really mad. Alden was beside her and holding her in seconds.

"Do I have to go inside?" Camdyn asked.

"Of course you do. Why? Do you think your mother will try to kill you?" He laughed.

"Yes," she grumbled.

Together they walked up to the door and opened it.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" she called.

Her mom came from the living room, the look "livid" written all over her face, "Where have you been young lady? Do you know what time it is? The school called to tell me you hadn't shown up for class! Do you know how worried I was?!"

"Mrs. Torske," Alden held out his hand, "My name is Alden Benoufont. I had the pleasure of looking out for your daughter today."

Camdyn's mom just stared at his hand like he was slime, "And who gave you the pleasure of looking after my daughter?"

Alden brought his hand back, "That was my fault, Mrs. Torske."

"It sure was your fault! You took her out of school! Of course, it's not like she said no either!" Her mother glared at her.

Her dad came around the corner, book in hand and reading glasses on. He walked up to his wife and put his arm around her shoulders, "Oh, come on Ellie, don't be so mad. Camdyn needs some freedom. She's been stuck in this house for soo long; I don't blame her for wanting a little fun. Of course," he looked at her and changed his tone to a father who was imposing some wisdom, "she should be more responsible with her freedom in the future, but let this one go. You know how she was before. I don't think you want her like that again."

Camdyn blushed, but her mother sighed, "Oh, alright. But don't you ever do that to me again, missy. I'll still want to know where you are and who you're with."

"I don't think we've been introduced," her dad finally looked at Alden.

Alden again held out his hand, "My name is Alden Benoufont. I got to school with your daughter."

"Senior?" her dad asked.

"Yes," he said as they shook hands.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Would you like anything to drink? Coffee, tea?"

"No, I really must be going. My brother is probably worried about where I am." Alden said.

"Ah," her mother, "Somebody else who's worried…"

Alden smiled, "Yes," he agreed. Turning to Camdyn he said, "I will see you tomorrow."

Camdyn said goodbye and he walked out the door.

"So, did you check your blood sugar?" her mom asked.

Blushing, Camdyn hung her head, "No."

"What?! Don't you know how dangerous that could be for you!"

"Ellie! Calm down. Nothing happened, and I'm sure she won't forget again, right?" her dad eyed her.

"Yea, dad. I'm sorry I did forget, but it won't happen again." Camdyn agreed.

Her mother looked at her, "You better not, because if you come back after pulling a stunt like that, and I find out you didn't even check your blood sugar, you're not going to be one happy gal."

"Come on, Ellie. Let's get you to bed," her dad led her up the stairs.

Camdyn looked out the window to see if he was still there, but both he and the porche were gone. Gloomily, Camdyn walked up the stairs too. She took a fifteen minute shower before going to her room, dropping her clothes into the dirty clothes hamper, and walked to her room wrapped in a towel.

Camdyn opened her door and walked in, not bothering to turn on the overhead light, but instead turned on a table lamp. She walked to her mirror to grab her brush, and when she looked into it, she screamed.

Alden flew from the bed where he'd been grinning at her and jumped to her side, "Are you ok? I did not mean to scare you."

"Don't ever do that to me again!" she slapped his chest.

Alden's head tipped to the side, "Your mother is coming."

"Shoot!" she swore.

Camdyn looked around the room and her eyes lit upon the closet. She dragged him to it and shoved him inside just as her mother burst through the door.

"What?! What's the problem?!"

"I'm sorry mom. I just thought I saw a great big spider, that's all."

Her mother's hand was over her chest, "Do you know how much you've already scared me today? I don't think I can take anymore!"

"I'm sorry mom, really."

"It's ok." Her mother's eyes seemed to take in the room and her mood changed, "And clean up this mess. I mean, look at it!" her mother walked over to her chair and picked up a blouse she had laying over it and started to walk towards the closet, "This belongs on a hanger and not in your chair. Just because you're a diabetic does not mean you can get away with being messing!"

He mother reached for the closet, "Wait, mom!"

"Wait, what?" her mom asked.

"I was going to wear that tomorrow."

"Well, you can just get it out of the closet tomorrow, can't you?" she opened the closet door. "Did you just feel something?" her mother asked.

"What?"

Her mother turned around and saw the open window. Camdyn swore it had been closed when she walked in the room, but it seemed to satisfy her mother's imagination. She finished hanging the blouse and went to shut the window, mumbling something about Camdyn and catching a cold.

"Well, goodnight, sweetie," her mother said at the door.

" 'Night, mom."

As soon as her mother left, she went to search the closet. He wasn't there, and Camdyn went to the window, searching for him outside. He wasn't there either. Camdyn sighed and went back to her mirror.

"Looking for me?" Alden said from under the bed.

He poked out; one leg was bent and an arm was behind his head, looking like a god. Camdyn squealed and ran over to him, helping him out.

"I thought you went home!" Camdyn said.

He got out from under the bed easily and had his arms wrapped around her, "I did. I came back, and I was sitting up here for a whole ten minutes waiting for you." He smiled at her wryly, "You sing in the shower."

Camdyn hit him on the chest, "You heard that?!"

"Of course I did. You like making up your own songs too, do you not?" he started singing, quoting what she'd sung, " 'Eyes made of topaz and skin so cold. Yet you can't have him because he's mine, mine, mine.' Nice. I liked it, but I do not think a record company will come wanting to make a single with you."

Camdyn blushed beet red. Alden laid a cold hand on her flaming cheek, cooling it, "You look gorgeous when you blush." With that Camdyn flushed a deeper red, and lowered her eyes, "I also like you in that towel."

Camdyn looked down at the towel still wrapped around her, in shock that she'd forgotten about it.

"Shoot," she said.

She shoved him into her chair and reached for a blanket on top of her bed. She threw it over his head.

"And no peeking!" she said sternly.

"What was that?" his head poked around the blanket.

Camdyn threw a pillow at him, and he frowned at her before meekly retreating under the blanket. Camdyn grabbed her pj's and quickly dressed, finally turning towards him. His head was still covered in the blanket, and he had his legs crossed like he was a rich man waiting in a bank for the clerks to show up with his money. She pulled the blanket off of his head and sat in his lap.

Smiling at him, she asked, "Benoufont? What kind of name is that?"

"1453, French. And what about yours?" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know, I don't think I ever told you my last name."

"I could not help but hear it during roll call in the five classes we have together."

"No wonder you thought I was… what did you call them? A theron?" she laughed and curled closer into his arms.

"Camdyn!" her mother rapped on the door and suddenly she was sitting on the chair all by herself.

"Yea, mom?"

"Did you check your blood sugar yet?"

"No, I haven't, yet."

"Well, hop to it!" she called and left.

Just as quickly as Alden disappeared, he reappeared again, this time leaning against the window sill, "Will I have to hide again?"

Camdyn jumped, but calmed herself, "You're going to have to stop that!"

He stepped over to her and pulled her out of the chair and into his arms, "Did you see the big scary spider again?" He laughed.

"Not funny!" she pouted. "Are you going to have to go again?"

"Not if you do not want me to."

"I don't want you to, but I don't want you to go crazy either."

Alden smiled softly down at her, "I am sure I will be able to handle it this time."

"Ok," Camdyn said, and pulled herself away from his arms.

Camdyn reached into her purse and pulled out her kit. She loaded up a test strip, and pulled out the needle. Alden took hold of her hand before she could stab her finger. Not saying anything, he took the needle from her and poked her finger gently. He squeezed softly to make the blood form a small red pearl on the tip of her finger. He stared at it, not moving. Camdyn watched the look on his face as his eyes took in the blood. They stood like that for a while, and Camdyn smiled to herself before gently pulling her hand away to touch the blood to the strip. Two seconds later, a small beep sounded and the screen read 86. Camdyn pulled out the test strip and returned the meter to its case and the case to her purse.

Camdyn left the room for a moment to run the test strip under hot water and bleach in the sink before she threw it away. Coming back into the room, he was gone again. Camdyn sighed, but felt two arms snake their way around her stomach from behind. She smiled.

"So, my little princess, it is time for you to be getting to bed, is it not?" he breathed in her ear.

"And will you sleep too?" she asked.

"I will stay here with you, if that is what you want, but vampires do not sleep."

"Really?" she turned around in his arms, "you don't sleep at all?"

"Not at all," he smiled. He disappeared and called from behind her, "Shall we?"

Camdyn turned around and reached for his outstretched hand, "You know, just because I know what you are doesn't mean you can go around doing that all the time."

"What? This?" As soon as she took hold of his hand, she was in the bed, under the covers, and wrapped in his arms. The light seemed to have gone off mysteriously, but Camdyn knew what had happened.

"Exactly. I'm still human, you know. I bet that seemed slow to you." Camdyn frowned.

"Actually, it did not seem slow. It seemed fast to me too, but probably only about as fast as you run."

"That's not very fast at all," laughed Camdyn.

Camdyn snuggled closer to Alden, and fell asleep in his arms.

**Funny or not funny? Review and tell me! I am still writing my next chappy, so that won't be out for a while. I have an idea for it, but I'm still not sure how to carry it out without people flaming me for all the problems with it. So, until I get this right, you'll have to wait for a bit.**


End file.
